jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jurassic Park (Restart)
Feel free to ask and say anything about this story. BastionMonk (talk) 09:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) To be continued Hey, I read what you did on the story and I saw the "To be continued..." thing and I have a question about that. Does that mean that the story is done and there is a sequel planned or are you taking a break from the story and finish it up later. Tristen.laurie (talk) 17:57, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the interest! No, I won't write a sequel. I will write down my favourite scenes in more detail in the Jurassic Park (Restart) script and focuss again on this story's prequel Jurassic Park: Prometheus. :The "To Be Continued" sign indicates that a JP remake should have an open end, so people want to see the sequel. The current JP films are all stand alone stories. I don't think that is good for a series. I would like the film to continue in a game like Jurassic Park Shooter. BastionMonk (talk) 09:14, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Romance By the way, not to be creepy or anything, but I kind a bit like romantic scenes with kissing in it and I don't mean to tell you what to do (because this is your story after all), but can you put a scene at the end of the story when Donald Gennaro goes home from Jurassic Park, he meets up with his wife and kids and he gives the children a hug and his wife a kiss on the lips Tristen.laurie (talk) 19:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm, there isn't much romance in the JP novel actually. Nonetheless, there should be something between Donald/Elizabeth and Malcolm/Sarah. However, I don't like showing my soft side online. Maybe you could write a fan story containing only those lost moments. BastionMonk (talk) 09:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Dinosaur battles and can you also put a scene when a dinosaur like Spinosaurus gets in a fight with the dinosaur like T. Rex and the dinosaur like T. Rex kills the dinosaur like Spinosaurus? Tristen.laurie (talk) 19:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I try to stay close to the JP novel. There wasn't a Spino in the novel. So, I'll stick with the dino list at the bottem of the page. Furthermore, I would never let a Tyrannosaur kill a Spino in my fanfictions :) Sorry. BastionMonk (talk) 09:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I like this idea Let me just say that I really like this idea. Even today, the first Jurassic Park film is the best of the three in my opinion, and a remake of it would work much better than a JP4. Unfortunately, whether Joe Johnston or Stephen Spieldberg has a similar idea for a new movie is yet to be seen.CyborgIguana (talk) 12:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks CyborgIguana :) I hope that whatever they're gonna make, that it will be good. Good luck with your story. MismeretMonk (talk) 14:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I hope they come up with something good too. I think they probably will, I find it hard to believe that a bad Jurassic Park movie could ever be made. By the way, have you read what I've written of my newest story so far?CyborgIguana (talk) 03:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency There is some inconsistency between the script and the main page. Sometimes the character's names change, for example from Jane to Regina. Should I fix this? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 09:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Noticed the same problem myself. Make up your mind - is it Edna Regis, Regina or Jane Powers? :Don't forget to make Levine into an annoying b@st@rd. :I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 21:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You are right. It is still kinda a work in progress. I first wanted to figure out what the best cast would be in a remake. I think the people are fixed now. Now only the story must be written. MismeretMonk (talk) 14:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, but leave Jane Powers out of it, and Edna sounds like an old granny. Change all mentions of her name to Regina. Also, what is the lady's last name? :::I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 18:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fixed that. I also removed Alan Grant from it. Regina doesn't have a last name in Dino Crisis (or a first name). I think I'll leave it at that. MismeretMonk (talk) 13:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC)